


Time to Move In

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: We're a Family [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: Dan and Phil have been dating for a year now and they couldn't be happier. Lizzie sees them both as her parents and Dan gets to raise his daughter with his best friend. Now if only Phil would finally decide to move in with them.Phil might just have a little trick up his sleeve before he does that...(Sequel to 'We're a Family')





	

**Author's Note:**

> In these past few days, the support I received for 'We're a Family' on Tumblr was astounding. So I guess you can consider this my little gift to you as a thank you. 
> 
> I've also been asked to turn this into a series, so this will not be the last time you hear from Dan, Phil and little Lizzie.

Dan had been bugging Phil to move in with him and Lizzie for the past two months. His boyfriend kept declining his offer and it was really starting to affect him. At first, he could understand why Phil said no. Although they had been best friends for the better part of seven years, they had not been dating for very long and so moving in together just a month after getting together might have been a little too fast. 

They were now about to celebrate their one year anniversary though, and Phil still seemed inclined to refuse to move in with him and their daughter. Dan was really starting to get worried and he had almost brought it up to his boyfriend a couple of times before deciding to leave it be. He didn’t want to come across as clingy and definitely didn’t want to force Phil to move in if it wasn’t something his boyfriend wanted.

If only Phil would get the hint and just discuss it with him. Him moving in actually made perfect sense. He was over at their place more than he was at his, as it had always been, even before they actually got together. His boyfriend even slept over on most nights since it made Lizzie feel better to have her papa around. At this stage, all that was left to do was to pack Phil’s stuff and actually bring it all into Dan’s apartment.

Dan didn’t want to bring it up because he didn’t want Phil to move in with him for guilt but he secretly thought it would be better for Lizzie as well if his boyfriend moved in. Even though Lizzie considered them both to be her parents and she was aware they were together, it still confused her to see them living separately even though they had been happily dating for a year.

Dan had actually almost brought that point up with Phil multiple times but managed to stop himself just in time. He knew Phil almost better than he knew himself. If Dan even so much as hinted at the possibility of Lizzie being upset, his boyfriend would drop everything right away and do whatever it took to make her happy again. If that meant moving to live with Dan, he would do it in a heartbeat.

That’s not the way Dan wanted it. He wanted his boyfriend to move in with him because they loved each other and wanted be a real family in every sense of the word. When Phil finally decided to move in, it would be because it was something he really wanted and not because Dan purposefully made him feel guilty to get what he wants.

If only Phil would stop pretending to be oblivious and start acting on Dan’s frequent hints.

*

“Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams”, Phil said, leaning down to kiss Lizzie goodnight.

Dan watched him from the door, a small smile on his face. They both walked out once they were sure that Lizzie was on the verge of falling asleep. Phil rolled his eyes when he looked at his boyfriend only to see that he was already pouting at him.

“Don’t give me that look. I’ve spent every night here this week and barely any time at my place. It’s not as if I won’t see you tomorrow”, Phil said trying to reason with his boyfriend.

The truth was, Phil was perfectly aware that Dan wanted him to move in with him and Lizzie. Phil would love nothing more than to do that since he pretty much spent all his time at Dan’s flat anyway so moving in would only make sense. The only problem was that he didn’t want to move in until he finally made use of the ring he had bought two months previously to ask Dan to marry him.

After he asks Dan to marry him, and hopefully gets yes for an answer, then the next part of his plan would be to finally move in with his fiancé. What was putting his plans on hold was the fact that he was absolutely terrified of actually proposing.

Phil had lost count of the number of times he swore to himself he would propose to Dan only to chicken out and postpone it for yet another time. If he kept going on like this, he was never going to actually get through to actually proposing, he would never move in with his family, and Dan would finally get tired of him stalling.

It’s not as if Phil thought Dan would actually say no. They had been together for almost a year now and they had loved each other for even longer than that. They had even discussed actually getting married in the near future, they just hadn’t gotten around to choosing a date.

Phil literally had absolutely nothing to fear, yet he still found himself scared out of his mind when it actually came to proposing. What if he messes up his speech? What if he misplaces the ring and makes a complete fool of himself when he presents Dan with an empty box? What if he misunderstood Dan and he’s not actually ready to get married just yet?

Those questions and more kept on going through Phil’s head, over and over again, and there was nothing he could do to stop them. Meanwhile, Dan was obviously starting to think something was wrong and that’s why he didn’t want to move in, and Lizzie kept asking him why he didn’t want to live with her and her daddy. It had never been clearer to Phil that he needed to get a move on.

Their one year anniversary was the next day and Phil was determined to finally ask Dan to marry him. They had called a babysitter the week before for Lizzie and had a booking for dinner at one of their favourite restaurants. Phil had called them in advance to let them know of his plans so that they could prepare a nice table for them. All that was left for him to do now was to actually propose.

Phil was really hoping that, even if Dan said no, his boyfriend would still want him to move in with them and so he really needed to start packing some stuff without Dan or Lizzie actually noticing. He couldn’t really do that if he spent the night with Dan again and so he had to use the excuse of barely having spent any time at his apartment in order to get Dan off his back.

“That wouldn’t be a problem if you actually moved in”, Dan muttered under his breath and it took everything in Phil not to react and pretend he hadn’t heard his boyfriend. He only had to keep up this pretence for another day before he could finally stop pretending he had no idea what Dan was hinting at.

Phil pulled Dan in for a quick kiss and smiled when his boyfriend just melted in his arms. He would never get tired of the effect he always managed to have on Dan. “It’s just for tonight, I promise. It’s our anniversary tomorrow and you’ll have me around all day. You’ll probably get tired of me by the end”, he said, and smiled when Dan mumbled a soft ‘Never’.

Dan finally let him leave after a few more kisses and Phil got ready for a night of packing and organising.

*

Phil was a complete mess. Him and Dan were on the way to the restaurant for dinner and he had lost count of how many times he had checked his jacket pocket to make sure the ring was still there. It had gotten to the point where Dan was noticing something was not right.

“…so then I just told him that I would have sex with him for money because my boyfriend wouldn’t mind. Right, Phil?” Phil snapped out of his thoughts just in time to realise Dan had asked him a question and had been talking to him for the past ten minutes. Too bad Phil had absolutely no idea what he had just said so he ended up nodding instead.

“You’re absolutely right”, he said and was rewarded for his efforts with a punch to his arm and Dan glaring at him.

“Good to know my boyfriend apparently wants me to have sex with complete strangers”, he said, rolling his eyes. “Seriously Phil, what’s wrong? You've been distracted all night and I’ve been talking to myself half of the time. If you’re not feeling well we can always go back and postpone the dinner to another night.”

“No!” Phil yelled and turned bright red when Dan looked at him in absolute bewilderment over his outburst. He couldn’t pretend to be sick because Dan would force him to go back and his plans would be ruined but he couldn’t exactly tell Dan what had him so distracted either. He was just going to have to pretend for a little while longer, until they got to the restaurant. “I mean, I’m not sick. I was just thinking about something at work that had me distracted. I’m sorry for not listening to you. What were you actually saying?”

Dan didn’t seem convinced but he didn’t question him any longer and instead repeated what he had said. Phil made an extra effort to listen to what he was saying and not let his anxiety distract him again. The last thing he needed was to make Dan even more suspicious.

*

The food was absolutely delicious but Phil just couldn’t enjoy it. His mouth was as dry as sand and his stomach felt closed off. He tried to force himself to take a few more bites of his steak but in the end stopped. The last thing he needed was to end the night being sick in the restaurant’s bathroom.

Dan was even more worried now. Phil had never been the kind of person to barely touch his food unless it was not good or he was feeling sick. He could confirm that the food was delicious so the only the option left was that Phil was sick.

He appreciated his boyfriend making an effort so that they could have an enjoyable night for their first anniversary but Dan was worried. If Phil really was sick, then they needed to go back home so that he could rest. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve barely touched your food. If you’re sick just tell me and I’ll ask for the bill. I really don’t mind if we go home.”

Phil quickly shook his head. They couldn’t leave now, not when he was so close to finally proposing. The ring felt as if it was burning a hole through his jacket pocket. All Phil had to do was take it out and actually ask Dan to marry him.

There couldn’t be a more perfect time to do this. They were celebrating a year of being together in their favourite restaurant. The waiters had gone all out in getting them a nice table near a window with a wonderful view and they had even offered a bottle of red wine, on the house. He just needed to pluck up some courage and do it.

“I’m fine Dan, really. The food is great but I guess I don’t have much of an appetite. There’s no need to go back just yet though”, he reassured, even though he could tell Dan didn’t really believe him. At least he wasn’t insisting on getting the bill, which was good.

Phil waited until the waiters had cleaned their table and brought the dessert menu before he got the box out of his pocket. Dan was busy looking through the menu and so, he didn’t notice what Phil was doing. That gave him just enough time to quickly think back on what he wanted to say before he actually went through with it.

“Hey, Dan”, he said, to catch his boyfriend’s attention. He tried his best to keep his voice from shaking but wasn’t sure he managed very well. Phil waited for Dan to look up at him before he actually said anything but he realised his mistake when his mind went completely blank and he forgot everything he had been planning to say ever since he bought the ring, months before.

Dan was looking at him expectantly and he had absolutely no idea what to say. He could just mention something about what dessert they were going to order and postpone it yet again, but he didn’t want to. He had packed most of his things back at his apartment and he knew that if he kept postponing over and over again, he was never going to actually do it.

_I’ll just have to wing it then_. “We’ve been together for a year now but…well, you know that I’ve loved you for a lot longer than that”, he started and Dan looked as if he was about to say something but Phil kept going before he could. If he was interrupted now, there was no way he would ever get the courage to do this again.

“Seven years ago you moved into the apartment next to mine and you were convinced you could move in all the furniture with no help. Seeing the determination in your eyes…let’s just say it didn’t take me long to fall in love with you. It took us a really long time spent pining over each other but never doing anything. Until you adopted Lizzie. She’s the best thing to ever happen to me after meeting you and, even though it’s been a year, I still can’t believe you let me be in her life as her dad. I don’t think I can ever actually thank you enough for that.”

Dan was looking at him with a fond smile on his face and Phil was pretty sure there were tears in his boyfriend’s eyes. He took a deep breath and opened the box in front of Dan, watching as the fondness quickly turned into complete shock. “I guess what I’m trying to say is…I love you Dan Howell and I want nothing more than to be a real family with you and Lizzie. Will you marry me?”

Dan took longer to answer than he had hoped and Phil was really starting to feel terrified that his boyfriend was going to say no. He was just about to close the ring box and tell Dan it was okay and to just forget this had even happened when Dan finally said something.

“I’ll marry you on one condition”, he said, leaving Phil to gape at him in confusion. He had been hoping to get a yes, at most, maybe Dan would refuse and say no. The last thing he was expecting was for Dan to choose this moment to try and make some sort of deal. _Really Dan? Is now really the time?_

Dan ignored the flabbergasted look on Phil’s face and carried on. “Move in with me”, he said and Phil had to fight the urge to slam his head on the table. Of course his sneaky boyfriend would use this opportunity to get what he had been hinting at for the past few months.

“Most of the things at my apartment are already packed and waiting to be moved. You still haven’t told me if that’s a yes though”, he said. Most of his worries had disappeared at this point, but he still wanted actual confirmation from Dan.

Dan actually had the audacity to laugh and he got up from his chair. He quickly pulled Phil in for a kiss, ignoring the clapping coming from around them from the other people in the restaurant who had figured out what had just happened.

“Of course it’s a yes, you big idiot. Yes, yes, yes, I’ll marry you Phil”, Dan said, peppering his boyfriend’s face with kisses. He pulled back when he realised everyone was staring at them and went back to his chair, a shy smile on his face directed towards Phil. “Lizzie is going to be absolutely ecstatic when we tell her.”

*

Dan wasn’t wrong. Lizzie was still awake and waiting for them when they got back home from the restaurant. “Papa, did you finally ask daddy to marry you?” she asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

Phil was left to stare at her in surprise. He had been so careful! How had his daughter figured out that he was planning on asking Dan to marry him? Lizzie smiled at him sweetly, looking as smug as a kid her age could look. “I saw you putting the ring box in your pocket before leaving tonight.” Clearly, he needed to be more careful of his daughter in the future if he wanted to hide anything from her.

Dan laughed at seeing their interaction and bent down to pick Lizzie up. “You’ve always been smarter than anyone your age should be”, he said, shaking his head fondly. “How about you help papa and I move his things in here tomorrow?”

He should have known that the idea of Phil finally moving in would have Lizzie kicking at him to get him to put her down so that she could go and hug Phil. “Are you really moving in papa?” she said, smiling up at him brightly.

With all the excitement, it took Dan and Phil two hours to tire her out enough to finally start feeling sleepy and even then they had to compromise and let her sleep in their bed. In hindsight, he probably should have left the news that Phil was moving in for the morning.

Looking at Phil, he smiled and took his hand, enjoying seeing the light from their nightlight reflecting off of his ring. Dan would never figure out how he had gotten lucky enough to raise a beautiful daughter with his best friend whom he loved but, whatever the reason, he was thankful for it.

He was just about to settle down to get some sleep with his daughter and fiancé cuddled up to him when Lizzie blearily opened her eyes and looked at him, half-asleep.

“Can I be the flower girl at your wedding?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to take the time to thank you all again for the support you've shown 'We're a Family'. I think it's one of my favourite stories I've written so far so seeing so many people enjoying it really means a lot. 
> 
> Hopefully you liked Part 2 of the series just as much. Let me know what you think and stay tuned for more adventures in the life of Dan, Phil and Lizzie!


End file.
